


Welcome to Monoshizukanohi

by Darkprism



Series: Monoshizukanohi [1]
Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Loveless, Naruto, Original characters - Fandom, Togainu no Chi, Trinity Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/pseuds/Darkprism
Summary: Here lies information, story order, places of interest, and extras for the series "Monoshizukanohi"





	Welcome to Monoshizukanohi

Beneath the tangled, darkened streets of Monoshizukanohi, a river of sin flows wide and deep. Its waters fill cups, baths, and showers; homes, gardens, and the thumping halls of clubs Bliss and Break. Sin is a side dish at Tobi’s, served hot after dessert, and it’s Kakashi’s special recipe at his bar, Glow. Drink at your own risk.

No one is left unscathed by the rivers’ taint. And sometimes it’s sweet, sometimes it’s brutal…

But it’s always exactly what you need.

The entire cast of beloved Naruto characters is here, as well as a host of other original and cameo characters from Bleach, Loveless, and more, and they're all eager to make your acquaintance.

Come one, come all...but beware: on these streets, everything bites.

_Where oh where do our beloved people play?_  
_How do they dance? I wanna watch them sway._  
_A breeze to the music, a sigh in the dark;_  
_There’s blood on the mattress, and skin covered in marks._  
_Hear a hushed promise, and now a pretty little plea,_  
_“I need more, must have it, oh gods, pick me...”_  
_And here the answer’s always yes, my angel-sweet_  
_In wicked, dirty_  
_Monoshizukanohi._

Poem & Monoshizukanohi story lines © Darkprism

**Story Order**  
And the Crows Fly  
Salvation  
Short Straw  
Broken Interlude (Takes place between Chapters 2 and 3 of Rhythm  & Bruise)  
Knight of Swords  
Altering Affection  
Undercurrents  
Reset  
Breaking Point  
Rhythm & Bruise  
Breaking the Rules (Concurrent with Rhythm & Bruise)  
One Night at Break (Concurrent with R&B and Breaking the Rules)  
Deprivation  
Devil's Mansion  
Beautiful Surrender  
Dinner at the Manor  
Haku's Reward  
Poker Night  
Checkmate  
Breaking the Pattern  
Closet Games  
Getaway  
Willow  
Afterparty  
Turning the Tables  
Simplicity  
The Tower  
Ghosts  
Lessons in Living  
The Gala  
Sweet Nightmare  
Mundane Measures  
On the Edge  
Blue Diamond


End file.
